Bride of lazy Sunlight
by Devil Huntress
Summary: What does Hao think of Anna? and vice versa? This story looks into the thoughts of the characters... YohAnnaHao... RR please
1. Chapter 1

Bride of lazy sunlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Shaman King and its associated characters belong to Hiroyuki Takei. I do, how ever, own this story.

Chapter 1.

"Don't forget! I still have my left hand!"

A loud slap was heard in the middle of the empty rugged landscape, followed by Opacho's cry of "Hao Sama!"

Anna turned away from the young man of a shaman named Asakura Hao, and lead Manta into the tunnel to find Yoh.

Hao looked at the direction Anna went, and smiled in a rather sinister way.

Opacho kneeled down beside Hao with tears hanging on her tiny cheeks.

"It's quite alright, Opacho… although I must admit… that feels good… no one dared to slap me like that except for my mother…" Hao had to keep assuring the tiny shaman.

Hao smiled again, in the carefree smile that was so similar to his twin.

It was the first time he met someone that was powerful enough to break his two most powerful shikigami: Zenki and Kohki, and took them as their mochirei (main spirit), which in effect indirectly injures the one who produced the shikigami.

What's more intresting, is that the person who successfully did this to him was his twin's fiancée – Kyouyama Anna.

To top that, he didn't expect to see a girl as astounding as Anna.

That cold demeanor she used to mask the weak soul of hers.

The door to her heart left ajar for only one person, Asakura Yoh, the boy who risked everything to help her forget her dark past.

The similarities between them shocked Hao.

He found he could not read what's on Anna's mind for some odd reason.

But he read the mixture of fear and love and desperation when he stared into her eyes. And he saw her will to get away from him.

She knew, she saw it coming. She knew she's going to meet him.

"You know… now I admire you even more… You really are suited to be the bride of the Shaman King…"

That must be the most revealing thing he ever said to anyone…

This could be more interesting than two of his previous lives.

This life… was interesting from the beginning…

He never expected to have a twin.

'And from now on', he thought, 'it's going to be a lot more interesting…'

---------------------------------------------------------

Anna walked into the tunnel with clenched fists.

She BLUSHED in front of that bastard! Because he said such words!

Why, oh why did you do that, Anna?

Her foot steps echoed in the long dark tunnel.

Just on the other side of the tunnel… just a little longer, and she would see Yoh.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

The thought of Yoh brought back the image of his dreaded twin.

Anna bit hard into her lower lip, and the very fresh memory of Hao returned to her.

That familiar carefree smile that she only ever found on Yoh's face.

That shade of chocolate brown hair, and those charcoal black eyes.

They are so similar!

Hao caught her slap in mid air! No living or dead creature had neither managed nor dared to do that before!

He did it.

That… Asakura Hao.

What irritated her more was that when Hao's face was only mere inches from her own, Yoh's face appeared to overlap Hao's face.

Except Yoh's face never had that heavy sinister shadow.

Anna knows Hao could _feel_ what people thinks, so she struggled to keep her mind clear. Clear of her thoughts and fears and love and desperation to get away from him.

But the similarity confused her. She could see the shadows of Yoh in this most powerful enemy of the Asakura family.

Then she gave her most powerful none shamanic attack – the legendary left hand to finally have him letting her go.

It was the first time in Anna's life to run away like this. Knowing there's no way she could defeat this enemy.

Of course she's going to be the wife of the Shaman King! And that is going to be Asakura Yoh!

"Anna san?"

Anna jerked in surprise, she was so deep in thought she had forgotten where she was.

"Anna san?" Manta called again.

"Ah, Mizumanju…" Anna tightened her jaw for a second and let go. "Let's go."

Together, they walked towards the exit of the tunnel, Yoh on the other side…

----------------------------------------

Devil Huntress: This is my first SK fic, please don't flame me just because I am not being original and copied chunks of it from the manga… but I promise it'll get more original soon… I hope… please review… flames welcome too


	2. Chapter 2

**Bride of Lazy Sun light**

**Disclaimer:** geez… I hate repeating myself… and I hate the people who messed around and made the publication law seemed necessary in the first place… but since I don't want any body to sue me because I didn't disclaim that I don't own the SK series. SO, here goes… I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters, because they were created, so therefore owned by Hiroyuki Takei. But I do own the amount of text below. Thank you very much Enjoy the show.

**Chapter 2**.

Anna walked along the street of the Patch Village by herself.

Both Manta and Tamao were overwhelmed by the power of the Great Spirit, and were both knocked out, and resting in the lodge.

She might look like she's taking a casual walk, but she was on high alert.

Even though she knew Hao won't come for her yet. Not so soon after their first encounter… but she can never be too careful.

She knew Hao was interested in her, and might want more than just battle her.

Or try to use her to get to Yoh.

She doesn't know, and that's what scared her the most.

Clearly, Hao is after Yoh, which was made very clear in the very beginning.

She said it once, to Silver, she recalls, "To love is to completely trust and believe in that person."

'You do believe in Yoh… don't you?' She asked her self.

'Of course I do, baka, I don't doubt him one bit.'

She looked aimlessly at the people in the village, searching for the face that she wanted to see the most.

That one which belongs to Asakura Yoh.

And she just might know where to find him…

That idiot always goes to some certain places when he's away from home.

Like, the local gift shops…

She chuckled inside of the memory of them first talking properly, the gift shop at Osorezan.

Yoh was looking at these naked women shaped ear picks thinking that Konchi and ponchi would be happy.

She read his mind wrong, and thought he was thinking about chinko and chinpo being happy.

(Note: in Japanese, if you read konchi and ponchi backwards, they mean male reproductive organ.)

That was one New Years Eve she could not forget.

She had lived hopeless years spending time training with Kino obaa-sama, and unable to overcome her fear, doubt and absolute hate for other people because of her power. That dreadful power to sense the thoughts of others without willing…

He did it. He easily pulled her out of that.

He got close to her and opened her heart to other people.

Asakura Yoh changed her life, completely.

With out him, she would probably still be the Anna Kyouyama she was five years ago.

Alone.

Helpless.

Hopeless…

Walking around the corner, Anna saw Ren, Horohoro and Ryu standing outside this Patch gift shop, with extremely stupid faces (excludes Ren, who looks bored with just about anything in the world, except for a Shaman battle.) looking into the shop at a person, who is presumably Yoh.

Anna felt her heart lift, and almost jumping out of her chest.

None of this was visible on the outside… it was hidden by her usual hard cold demeanour… She was certainly happy… she is going to see Yoh…

---------------------------------------------------------

Yoh once again faces the dilemma of thinking about what kind of gifts to get for various members of his family.

It seemed like a déjà vu to him…

When was the last time he went into a gift shop?

Come to think of it… it should be… five years ago, back in Osorezan…Where he and Anna first met.

Really, what did he think of Anna anyway?

Yoh looked at the shelves and the displays around the shop, and his hand reached his left cheek. The fiery hot slap seemed like yesterday.

Although only a little by other people's eyes… Anna has changed a lot since Yoh met her.

Her eyes aren't emotionless around him anymore.

The care she shows for him was obvious. He knows, but he never mentioned it because he knew she would won't like it and reply with something like…

"Why waste your time thanking me when you can use the time to do more training?"

There's your everyday Anna.

She used to slap her when she was embarrassed.

Like the first time they ever spoken to each other properly, without Anna cursing him to death or threaten to kill him.

That memory flooded back at him.

She was alone. No friends to speak of.

_Just like him_.

Except she was in deeper mud, she had the power to read minds.

It tortured her every day of her lives back then.

He didn't do much to help. He always thought.

But to try and make her life easier for her.

He was fond of her. Her clam but aggro temper.

Like a walnut, she hides her frail soul inside tough shells – her mean exterior.

He will willingly do anything for her.

Anything but putting his life on the line. He would not want Anna to grief for him. Except if Anna was in danger, he would do anything to save her.

As if that'll happen anyway… she would beat the guy to a pulp first…

There will always be a way.

A familiar female voice spoke coolly beside him, asking the shop keeper how much the skeleton key-ring is.

A voice that supposed to be left in Funbari of Tokyo.

"Anna!"

It's so good to see you…

---------------------------------------------------------

Ails: thank you so much for your comforting review… I was so thrilled to see it. And I must say that I quite agree with you. They are both too strong, and two strong powers tend to clash with each other rather than get along. But the implication of who Anna would end up with is in the title itself. So… read along and enjoy

Notnow: hm, I love that scene too XD the other scene that really made me read back about a thousand times was when Anna kicked Hao in his most sensitive male part… (ouchey…). And my idea of originality is to fill in the blanks that Takei left out. So …there will still be a few scenes from the manga appearing in the future chapters. And thank you for not flaming…

**Author's words:** When I went back to the manga, I realized that I totally forgot Tamao and Tamurasaki was there as well… ah I want to kick myself I don't know how I forgot about them… Tamao was a passenger… so it's kinda reasonable I forgot her, but how did I forget Tamurasaki! (Who actually flew the chopper…), and that was how Tamao mysteriously appeared in the beginning of this chapter… but anyways… I hope everyone enjoyed my story, and actually endured my endless ranting to read the" thank you note" (right here…) please review… and see you in the next chapter (Which, is already under construction by the time this is up loaded)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bride of Lazy Sun light**

Disclaimer: Ok… this time, plain and simple: I do not own Shaman King!

Chapter 3

"YOH!"

Anna sat up in bed, soaked in cold sweat, the night mare she just had was vividly carved into her mind.

She looked at what she could see of Yoh, sleeping soundly on the floor next to the bed. His shoulder length hair covered his face, and he was breathing steadily.

Not even the scream she let out a couple of seconds ago seemed to wake him.

Yoh…

She doesn't want her fiancé to see her weak side, even though he will be the only one that understands her.

She saw in her nightmare, Hao killing Yoh by taking away his soul, and put Yoh's spirit inside himself.

Of course, that's what Hao wanted of Yoh… to recollect the soul and power that split in half when they were conceived as twins.

She hated this world, and all the people in it.

He saved her from it, even though it took the sacrifice of his new best friend Nekomata no Matamune to do it.

Asakura Yoh defeated the Oni she thought could not be defeated.

An unspeakable gratitude and utter admiration had flown into her heart.

Like she told her Oni…

"How I am deeply in love with this man…"

Yes… she was deeply moved beyond her wildest imagination… not that she had much room in her life for imagination…

No one was that nice to her… she… said really insulting things… she even slapped him… but… he went the length and swore that he'll become the Shaman King to help her to get rid of this power of unwilled empathy…

He had no other thoughts than the deep desire to help her.

She cried… and thanking that he spoke to her through the sliding doors.

Kyouyama Anna doesn't want to look weak.

Hao's face suddenly flashed in her mind.

That man…

Dangerous man…

Her fiancé's twin brother…

She fears Hao's power…

"Yoh…"

"Nani?"

Anna nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Did you just call my name?" Yoh's face appeared on the edge of the bed, the face bearing his gentle smile, his black eyes focused on Anna.

Anna remained silent.

"Hm?" Yoh's eyes became two fine lines on his face when his smile deepened.

Hao's sinister shadowed face swam before Anna's eyes; she drew in a sharp breath.

"Doushita?" seeing Anna's reaction to his usual smile, Yoh started to worry.

"Asakura… Hao…" Anna said quietly.

"Hao? That guy who calls himself The Future King? But… did you just say… Asakura Hao?"

"Don't worry, Yoh, go to sleep."

"Tell me!"

"Last time I am going to say it Yoh! GO TO SLEEP!" the sentence finished in a harsh tone.

"Alright…" Yoh's face disappeared from the edge of the bed, and there was rustling of the covers… then… silence.

Both of them didn't sleep a blink until dawn.

---------------------------------------------------------

Asakura Hao didn't have a good night sleep either.

He sat alone under the light emitted by the Great Spirit.

It was the reason he reincarnated two times.

Wanting to win it and create a Shaman Only world.

He hates humans…

That source of this sense of hatred could not be forgotten no matter how many lives he lived.

A thousand years ago… Heian Era Japan…

His mother…

His beloved mother.

Only because she could communicate with spirits, she was accused of being a fox monster in human form.

And just because of that, Hao became an orphan at the age of six, and wondered the streets.

When he closes his eyes, he could still see the house on fire, with his mother trapped inside.

Tears escaped his closed eyes, but he didn't bother to wipe them away…

Just let them slide down his cheeks.

The strongest Shaman is very weak right now.

Hao heard the little boy he was a thousand years ago, he heard his own voice…

_Okaasan! Okaasan!_

How I miss you… mother…

Even though it was for such a short time, he could not forget her.

_Asakura Hao!_

Hao shocked at this strong vibe he got all of a sudden, shaking him out of the visions of the distant past.

The voice was full of hate.

Anna?

The destined bride for his twin brother?

Yoh had no idea that he is Hao's twin brother.

He's still trying to figure out.

Hao, who resembles Silver and himself.

This is still very interesting…

But he'll become Shaman King in this lifetime… and fulfil his dream for the last thousand years.

He'll do it at any cost, he does not want to spend another five hundred years in hell.

No…

Although he has the risk of being eliminated for good…

Asakura Yoh is his twin; therefore, he has the potential of great powers, great enough to defeat him.

That's why the Asakura family allowed young Yoh to live and didn't kill him.

_Live on… Yoh… you'll get stronger… and you'll give me the soul and the power I lost at birth. Then I'll be the strongest Shaman in the world… _

---------------------------------------------------------

**List of weird words and what they mean: **

Nekomata no Matamune: Yoh's first main spirit/guardian spirit

Oni: literally means ghost, I'll explain it better in future chapters

Nani: (question) what?

Doushita: the colloquial way to ask "what's the matter?"

Heian Era: in the Western Calendar 794 to 1192 AD, this was a very dark time in Japanese history.

Okaasan: mother

---------------------------------------------------------

**Notnow:** your review sent me bouncing around in joy I was so thrilled to find someone who likes my story… since it's like… my first ones that I actually got around to see the reviews before I totally forgot about this website after I uploaded my story… around 2 years ago… and never got around to reading the reviews… :P

**Alis:** Guilty :P

Well, thank you, I am really flattered . I recently went through a string of unfortunate events, but I am over it already… and writing this kind of gives me more confidence… and it is something I enjoy doing too.

And about the bits after Chap. 167, I am actually going to write this in the sequence of events that happened in the manga, and currently in the story, the Shaman fight haven't begun yet, and Anna doesn't think back to the past until Yoh decides to forfeit the S.F. (When she buried his Oracle bell under a pile of rocks). I am going to cover that sequence of events too, since it was a VERY important part of the story (I love it too! The little Yoh and little Anna are so cute) And I was going to especially cover the whole meeting thing, and I estimate it'll go on for about 3 chapters.

**Author's words: **this chapter was… actually made up while I sat in one of my lectures being bored… my Japanese teacher droned on and on and on about nothing…anyway… this is set sometime after Anna arrived in Patch Village and before the S.F moved to the tiny island (where Yoh and co stayed(?) or lived in a Japanese style hotel building). So… poor Yoh gets the floor to sleep on… :P and I know when Yoh waked up in the Patch lodge, there was a whole row of beds put together, but I just like to say Anna and Yoh are sleeping in the same room for some odd reason… and I couldn't help but rip a bit of the anime plot into this… because Hao never try to consume Yoh's soul in the manga… or… not until up to vol. 30 where I read… anyways… enough rant, see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Bride of Lazy Sunlight

Disclaimer: one day, we might not need to put this line… but… I don't own Shaman King.

Chapter 4

Yoh sighed.

Ren is lying on top of a flat boulder. Dead.

Horo Horo just ran off, and Chocolove went after him.

With out Ren… team The Ren will be out of the competition.

And all of their dreams will burst like a soap bubble.

Yes, he has to try and bring Ren back… He has already told Manta to go and get Jeanne, the Iron Maiden, the leader of X-Laws.

She has the ability to heal herself from the Iron Maiden she spends most of her time in… maybe she could revive Ren.

Ren is his friend; he'll do anything to bring him back, no matter how much it would cost.

He was ready to pay the full price, to even forfeit the competition.

He was also grateful of the faith his team mates Ryu and Faust had on him.

Marco has arrived with Jeanne the Iron Maiden… along with Manta and Lyserg.

He told Yoh off about not deserving to be the Shaman King because he was willing to sacrifice himself for another.

Of course he would sacrifice himself for his friend.

Ren and the others are friends he had been dying to have since childhood.

Because he has his shamanic abilities, made other children at school afraid to go near him, and even called him "The Ghost Kid".

He wanted friends… now he has them, he is not willing to give up any of them over anything.

It is not stupid thing to do.

If he can't do it, then give Ren the chance to become Shaman King.

But, he never thought things will become the way it is.

Yoh mentally thanked everyone he came across during his life, and dropped his Oracle bell.

_Anna… I am sorry… I'll have to break my promise to you… _

Marco shouted at Yoh,

"Why did you come here to the first place then? What were you fighting for? Weren't you here to fight for the place of Shaman king? Why give it up so easily?"

_You'll never understand how I feel… _

---------------------------------------------------------

Anna stared at Yoh's Oracle Bell that lay on the ground.

She knew this would happen…

Yoh hasn't changed a bit since the say they first met… 5 years ago…

She remembedred the first time Kino obaasama mentioned anything to her…

"Anna." Kino started one day at the dinner table.

"…" Anna said nothing back.

"You do understand the rules of Asakura family?"

"Hai…."

"You have been chosen to be the bride of my grandson."

"…" Anna said nothing back.

"I guess I don't have to say anything to you then Anna… you know everything I think anyway." Kino said with a chuckle.

Anna stood up and left the table.

"I know you are very troubled, but I think you are the last chance the Asakura family has." Kino added.

Anna stopped at the sliding door; she scoffed and went out of the room.

Kino sighed.

"She's just like me."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Yoh, the candidate of your future bride has been decided, since you are not going to school for a few days, you should go meet her tomorrow."

Yoh froze, and the shikigami that was holding the senbei dropped what was in its hands.

Tomorrow? Bride? WHAT?

Yoh knows about the bride part, he has been told since he was little, that he can only marry another shaman.

To keep the shamanic bloodline flowing, they said.

He doesn't know anyone… he never hardly talk to anyone at school.

Now he's going to go and meet a GIRL who's going to be his FIANCEE?

He was only 10 years old!

He felt worse when Konchi and ponchi taunted him for it.

And the two animal spirits taunted him even worse after Tamao made an effort to stop them.

Then they were stopped dead when another voice was heard.

It was the spirit of a cat.

A rather odd cat.

He smoked a pipe and read books.

He has two tails and stand on two hind legs with traditional clogs.

And he wears Japanese Kimono.

Whose language use was old fashioned.

He was Nekomata no Matamune.

He is a cat spirit who has served the Asakura family for a thousand years.

Matamune showed his power with beating konchi and ponchi.

He was Yoh's first mochirei.

An important friend…

---------------------------------------------------------

**Calm-dew: **wow, I have another reviewer! And, yes, Anna ONCE had the same power as Hao, which was unwilled empathy, but Anna was somehow able to shut her ability off after she met Yoh… and I guess it was that she, for once, trusts someone in her life. Where as Hao, who never trusts anyone, and he express that when he had coffee with Yoh in the manga, he hated that ability, because one would feel rejected right from the start because he could practically hear their thoughts and sees how different between what they say and what they think.

**Notnow: **thanks for the review, it made perfect sense. That part about Hao's past was drawn from a little story Takei published in Shounen jump called Mappadouji, and I am seriously considering writing a part with that story as well because it explains so much about the way Hao has became over the thousand years. It is very fascinating.

**Author's words: **this chapter was… fun… well… here comes the best part of the manga, and I just totally love it… and I can never get sick of this part of the story… and if this time the author's words don't make sense, maybe that means I am drunk :P


	5. Chapter 5

Bride of Lazy sunlight

**Disclaimer:** due to the publication laws of copyrights of Australia and United States and all over the world, that states all fan workers must disclaim that they do not own the original work that they are working from, I now declare that I do not own the Shaman King series, and that the characters from the story belong to their original creator, Hiroyuki Takei. (Coincidentally, really resembles one of my friends XD) Now, because I have not breached the laws, I may now begin to tell my story…

**Chapter 5 **

Anna lay on her futon that she never put away even during day time.

She thought about this boy she is going to meet in a couple of days.

Kino obaasama's grand son.

She wonders what he would be like.

Would he be a total jerk like any other ten year old boys could be?

She picked up one of the dolls she had been making, stared at it, and threw it to the side again.

She is glad that someone is coming to see her. No one had been here to see Anna since Kino obaasama took her in as a student.

But… she'll put him in danger…

Because of the Oni that appears every time she is out… she might even kill this boy.

No…

_I can't… harm any more people…_

Anna decided that instant that she'll rather be alone than to have every one she knows killed.

She'll send him home… where ever that is.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yoh took Matamune to the station platform.

He sat down on one of the benches along the platform and waited for the train to come.

Matamune was into a book that looks a lot like a novel.

Yoh wondered where Matamune has been in the last millennium.

The Otsutousei arrived, and people shot strange looks at Yoh, who talked to Matamune occasionally.

Yoh excitedly slid open their cabin door.

The cabin was not small, and Yoh was surprised that his grandpa could book such a cabin in just a few days… or… did they plan this since a long time ago?

He doesn't know.

But he sure was nervous.

Matamune saw that, and began to talk to him about what he likes to make him more relaxed.

Which resulted in Yoh almost missing the Aomori station in the morning…

Yoh, who was born in Izumo, was used to winter without snow.

He was excited to see snow.

"Matamune! Look! It's snow!

"Because this is Aomori in winter." Matamune replied in a flat tone.

"Come on Matamune, don't be like that!"

"Because… I have seen snow around a thousand times."

That, with a further chat about Osorezan, Yoh and Matamune ran to catch the train to Mutsu city, where his grandmother lived.

---------------------------------------------------------

Anna walked along the snowy streets of Mutsu City, holding a bagful of candles Kino has sent her out to buy.

She thought that the boy named Asakura Yoh would come to see her today.

She overheard Kino talking on the phone

Anna took that information with mixed feelings…

She was happy that someone is going to come see her for once.

But she was also sad that she might hurt him in the process.

And that cat that's going to come with that boy… is not any random character.

That added a drop more curiosity to this Asakura Yoh.

And she thinks that Asakura Yoh is in this city somewhere, she just knows.

She clopped along the street with her traditional clogs making a crunching noise while she walked on the snow.

Anna shivered, and pulled her shawl tighter around herself, and she felt her chilled cheek with her free hand.

Although she is quite used to the winter here, she thought this year was especially cold for some reason.

Suddenly, a sliding door along the street was forced open, a boy with mid length brown hair tied back into a ponytail and an orange headphone around his neck.

The boy yelled "Matamune!" as he came running out of the ramen shop.

Anna's face loosened for a second, and a dab of pink appeared on her face.

So… that Matamune is that cat spirit that came with him?

This is Asakura Yoh… he doesn't look too bad…

But… if he is going to spend the rest of his life with me… he'll be very unfortunate…

Although she really wanted to have a happy and normal family, she decided to stick to what she planned… to send this boy back to Izumo.

"You are in my way… die!" Anna said and walked away.

Yoh looked stunned, and took a few second to register what just happened.

Anna walked off struggling against her emotions, she wanted to go soft on him. "w… wait!" Yoh shouted after the blond girl who told him to die a few seconds ago.

The crunching noise stopped, Anna glance back at Yoh with an expressionless face, before she made her final decision to not go soft and selfish and end up killing this boy.

Her eye brows knitted closer to each other and her expression became evil,

"Don't talk to me, or I'll kill you…!"

He looks so… innocent and… shy… and… (Refuse to admit to herself) cute.

But she can't back away now, she has done it, so she has to finish it.

"Gomennasai…" Yoh said.

Anna snorted,

"This useless man… Asakura Yoh… how he is going to be my husband?"

Finishing it, she walked away, leaving Yoh by himself, watching her do so.

---------------------------------------------------------

Notnow: I totally get you, just that my head is getting a bit muddled up from all the reports I have been doing for the past few weeks… and the reason why I took the time to describe Matamune was… before I got into SK, one of my friends had a picture of Matamune on his MSN, and that's my first thought of it, so I thought it'll probably strike Yoh the same way because he has never seen it before and don't know what it was… hmmm… Osorezan Revoir… I love it too… and I am excited to write it!

Hannami08: Welcome to Deveil Huntress's dimension of weird XD. I got a new reviewer! I love that pairing too! So much that I am lost for words to describe it. I love the Hao vs. Anna moments… though the only Yoh and Anna moments are in Osorezan Revoir, I still love that pairing too… and thanks to your review to my other story "The Unison of Tragic" really appreciate it!

snow-angel-anna: another new reviewer! And…because English is my second language… so I do make mistakes here and there… can't help it… . thanks for your review!

**Author's note: **I wrote this chapter while listening to Osorezan Revoir drama CD… it is an interesting way to do it… and the feelings from Anna I took from her SFOV image song "towaie"… those two things gave me some insight into Osorezan Revoir than just the manga alone. I was grateful to get my hands on them… alright… I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter apart from the time I took to update this chapter… see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Bride of Lazy Sunlight

**Disclaimer: **

Devil Huntress: Hmm... what was it again? What do I need to say here?

Behind-the-scene worker: (whisper) I do not own Shaman King!

Devil Huntress: Ah, that's right I do not own Shaman King, the characters involved in this story belong to their creator – Takei Hiroyuki Dono thank you, please enjoy my story

**Chapter 6 **

Yoh sat on a slope near the water, the chilling sea breeze on his face.

'What's going on?' he thought.

How does she know my name? Let along knowing that he is going to be her fiancé?

Then he spoke aloud to himself.

"Ah... that was scary... someone suddenly called out my name and I ran off all scared... But... it's just weird... all she says is 'die!' or 'I'll kill you'..."

_Asakura Yoh...how he is going to be my husband?_

"Is she going to be my fiancée? Then maybe she has already seen my photo or something... so she knows me..."

An image of Anna appeared in his mind...

'Fiancée is she... but... she's cute...'.Yoh thought.

That expression of thatimage of Annasuddenly became evil and said…

_DIE!_

Yoh shivered at the thought of that...

He got up and wondered around, kicking cans that lay on the ground.

"I don't know anymore... are all girls like that...?I won't know because I never talked to the girls in class..." Yoh paused, realising that he was lost, sighed and continued talking to himself...

"I don't even know my way around here..."

An ugly looking monster climbed up along the bank of the sea, dripping with water.

The monster stared at the only moving target in sight, Yoh.

Hearing the odd noise, Yoh turned around to look, and saw the monster.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, because he had never seen such things before.

He rubbed his eyes, and looked again, it was still there... he's not seeing things...

The monster spoke in an oddly distorted voice...

"D...i...e!"

Yoh turned around and started running with the monster close behind him,

"Wa! Why is everyone in this place telling me to die? But... what is this? A ghost? But I have never seen ghost like this before..."

Yoh skidded to a stop and put his hand to the ground and summoned a small crowd of shikigami and ordered them to attack the monster.

The monster avoided the attack easily, and continued to pursue after Yoh.

Yoh continued running, but the monster gained speed and quickly caught up to him...

"Yoh san... here you are..." said a deep voice.

"MATAMUNE!"

The cat spirit explained that because Yoh did not turn up, so he decided to come to find him.

"But... now is not the time to explain! Look at that!" Yoh yelled, pointing at his pursuer.

Matamune answered ina it's-not-a-big-deal tonewithout even looking,

"Ah...That is an Oni..."

"Oni?" Yoh asked, puzzled.

"Sometimes... they still appear... they are... a group of spirits that are full of hate... andover time... they kept on accumulating... until they appear with this kind of ugliness... And that... is Oni" Matamune explained.

The cat spirit then made a sword shaped oversoul with his pipe, and defeated the Oni.

It was all done, in front of Anna, who hid around the corner from where the entire event occurred... watching...

---------------------------------------------------------

Anna watched from the corner where she was hiding...

That is the trouble when she goes outside and hears everyone's thoughts...

The ugliness of human kind was exposed...

Oh yes... and this would bring that Yoh boy trouble...

Even though Anna wishes for some warmth in her life, she can not accept hurting someone else.

'If he stays with me, then he'll never live a happy life.'

Anna kept on telling herself.

'What use will I be... if he can't live a happy life... and it could be a lot worse... I could kill him...'

Can't let that happen...

Can't let that happen...

Can't let that happen...

Send him back to Izumo...

Yes... send him back to Izumo, where he'll be safe...

Ah... Matamune saw her...

Anna quickly hid herself around the corner.

He felt my presence... that... Nekomata...

---------------------------------------------------------

Yoh tagged behind Matamune on the way to the hotel his grandma runs.

He was bursting with unanswered questions...

What is with this girl?

Why does she know about him?

What's with that Oni?

Does it... have to do with the girl?

He wants to know...

He has to know...

**Author's word: **Finally updated… I finished this chapter ages ago, but completely forgotten about it... now...is it just me? Or is this chapter shorter than others? And... no reviews! (lots of tears)... (sob sob) ok... this is it for this chapter... The deadline for the next chapter is... in about 2 weeks... I hope, laters!


	7. Chapter 7

bride of Lazy Sunlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!!

Chapter 7

Inside Asakura Kino's hotel, Yoh sat at the kotatsu with Matamune.

He took a gulp of tea, let out a satisfied sigh,

"Ah… I feel alive again…!"

Matamune took a glance at Yoh.

"I thought I was gonna die! But… coming to meet my fiancée, and an Oni comes out… is not fun, is it? Matamune?"

The cat spirit chuckled,

"How is it fun? Oni are always very serious. Yoh san… you could have really died."

"Almost everyone would come to this town in the north sometimes… either as a person or spirit…"

Yoh turned around to see his itako grandmother Asakura Kino.

"Sorry grams… I was late…"

"It's alright, I made you wait as well…" Kino paused, "But Yoh… you should have already met your. fiancée by now…"

"Huh?"

"I heard Yoh san mentioning about a girl he met in the streets… should be that girl…"

---------------------------------------------------------

Anna walked alone in the street where snow lightly falls, still carrying the plastic bag full of candles.

Looking up, she sees the sign of the hotel that she, for now so calls 'home'.

She knew she is going to face that boy called Yoh again sometime…

She feels reluctant… knowing what fright she had put that boy through already.

'Are you going to fall for that boy and end up killing him?' A voice inside her asked.

'No, I am not going to.'

Yes… she is not going to give up on her plan half way through…

She is going to send him packing… back to Izumo…

She must not let her inner desires take over…

She can't let him die…

Anna slid open the door to the hotel, and walked straight in without pointing the tip of her clogs towards to door. (Japanese tradition: anyone who comes in the door and puts their shoes at the genkan with the front tip pointing towards the door.)

The floorboard creaked under her as she walked towards the living area.

It was silent, but she knows that Yoh is there.

'My fiancée… is here…'

Anna's lip curled upon hearing that thought.

She stretched out her hands to open a crack in the sliding door and put the bag through the crack, and dropped it, then closed the doors again.

She walked away, and sat on the floor some distance away and eavesdropped.

Yoh freaked.

"WHAT KIND OF GREETINGS IS THAT!?"

Matamune answered in an amused tone.

"She did not say any greetings."

"SHE DIDN'T!!!"

Yoh took a deep breath, and rushed towards the door to go after Anna.

"Leave it." Kino said as Yoh reached the door.

"Even if you go after her now and yell at her, it will be meaningless. Because there is no use saying anything to her."

'Yes, there is no meaning.' Anna thought. 'Because you'll leave tomorrow.'

Yoh started up again,

"But, I came all the way here from Izumo just to meet her… then she tells me to die or she'll kill me… why should I let her say such weird things to me?"

'It's for your own good.' Anna thought.

"If she's hand picked by you, then she must have a certain degree of power… then… blame it on you, you let her be the way she is now."

Anna's lip twitched.

"You idiot." Kino said. "Didn't I tell you… no matter what you say to her, it'll be meaningless?"

Anna clenched her fists, and walked away.

She made up her mind… she's not going to change it now…

---------------------------------------------------------

Yoh sat in the big bath pool of the hotel, a defeated expression hung on his face.

"I… have absolutely no idea what's going on…"

The thousand year old cat spirit listened on.

"I can't just go and ask her how… and why does she know everything about me… What exactly is she?" Yoh Blushed.

"That Anna girl…"

Matamune watched with amusement,

"Not to expect… Yoh san, you are in love with her at first sight…"

Now very embarrassed, Yoh plunged his head into the hot water to hide his face,

"No! Matamune! Don't say that.. I am not…"

Gurgle gurgle…

Yoh finally raised his head out of the water when he used up the air in his lungs.

"But… she told me to die… does she hate this arrangement? Or… is it just because she'll have to marry me…?"

The cat spirit chuckled.

"There is nothing to worry about; you have only just met each other…"

"Na, Matamune?"

The cat spirit hummed in reply.

"Why did the Oni try to kill me? Does it have something to do with that girl?"

The sudden question surprised Matamune, only to speak after a short pause.

"They are the gathering of vengeance and hatred of people."

Ah… like father, like son… shall I say "how worthy of the son"? Or shall I say "Just as expected"? How troubling…

"But why do they even gather? Because Oni are unable to direct their hate and vengeance towards anyone."

"So they attack people that could see them?" Yoh asked.

"That's right… but not only towards Shamans, there are others who could see spirits… so… Oni are dangerous."

"Hatred… is it…? Isn't it boring to hold such things for so long? Why can't one just let such things go already?"

The cat spirit smiled bitterly,

"For me… if I could let it go, I would like to do that…"

Yoh sensed the different tone in Matamune's voice.

"Matamune?"

He ignored Yoh and continued.

"Maybe everyone have their different reasons, but the more you want to let it go, the more stronger that emotion grows… the more you want to struggle free, the tighter the emotion grips you… at last… that emotion became something like a will of a curse… isn't that sad…"

**Author's word:** I don't know if any of you still follow this anymore, but I thought I'll just update anyway. I just woke up this morning and though I'd finish what I started. Hope you like this.


End file.
